Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{t}{5t + 5} + \dfrac{-3t + 6}{5t + 5}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{t - 3t + 6}{5t + 5}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-2t + 6}{5t + 5}$